Plaisir éphémère
by movie-like
Summary: Isabella Swan, junkie depuis deux ans .Edward Cullen, trafiquant depuis deux ans .Il voit Isabella se détruire sans intervenir .Mais il se promit de réagir, est-ce que sa volonté aidera Isabella à sortir de son addiction ? EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir .

Je chercher comment expliquer le pourquoi du comment ….Pourquoi cette fiction ? Cette idée ?

Tout simplement, j'ai vu un film il y a quelques temps : Requim for a dream

Ce film m'a tout simplement marquée car il est d'une dureté sans borne .Je suis tombée sous le charme de ce film malgré le dégout que j'ai ressenti la première fois que je l'ai vu .

J'ai pris une idée au film : un couple de junkie qui s'aiment mais dans ma fiction, Edward n'est pas un junkie .

Je précise : Il n'y a que Bella et Edward dans ma fiction, peut-être Esmée et Carlisle mais c'est tout !

J'explique l'histoire :

Isabella Swan, junkie depuis deux ans .

Edward Cullen, trafiquant depuis deux ans .

Edward essayera de sauver celle qu'il aime .Il devra trouver une solution à la dépendance d'Isabella .

Est-ce qu'il y arrivera ou son plan ne sera qu'un simple échec ?

Voilà, stop aux bavardages et place à l'histoire !

Ecoutez Requim for a Dream en même temps, little conseil :D

P.S : Ce chapitre est très court mais c'est un début .Mes prochains chapitres seront beaucoup longs .

Un appartement sombre, mal odorant et répugnant .Un appartement composé de quelques pièces, trois tout au plus, d'une piètre superficie. Un appartement invivable .Un appartement que personne souhaitait y vivre sauf Isabella Swan, une junkie sans morale et complètement déconnectée de la réalité .En ce moment, elle était couchée sur le canapé sale qui se trouvait dans une pièce vide qu'elle appelait son salon, piètre salon pensait-elle depuis son aménagement .Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur les deux seules coussins qu'elle possédait, ses longs cheveux bruns qui étaient autrefois parfait n'étaient plus qu'un amas de mèches brunes ternes et grasses .Son teint était un mélange de gris et blanc, quelque chose d'hideux mais fascinant .Deux yeux bruns inexpressif regardaient le plafond blanc comme si les nombreuses réponses à leurs questions si trouvaient .Des cernes violacées encadraient ses yeux, ses joues étaient étrangement creuses et ses lèvres étaient d'une couleur inconnue .Une sorte de rouge foncé et de violet, un mélange affreux mais qui correspondait au reste de son visage .

Comment une si jolie femme, intelligente, stable et en bonne santé avait plongée dans les marécages de la drogue ? Se demandaient les voisins d'Isabella .

Elle ne recevait aucunes visites, elle n'avait aucuns amis, aucune famille .Juste quelques junkies qui lui ramenaient sa quantité de drogue semestriel .Une vie que personne voulait sauf Isabella Swan .

Elle fermait et ouvrait les yeux sans s'arrêtait, comme si c'était un jeu .La jeune brune riait au éclat, des bulles colorées volaient dans son salon .Du bleu, du rouge, du violet, du marron, du jaune … des couleurs se succédaient sans s'arrêtaient .Isabella se leva difficilement, fit tomber sa couette et ses coussins avant de sautiller en éclatant de rire .La junkie tournoyait sur elle, faisant voler ses cheveux crasseux tout en hurlant de rire .Elle essayait vainement de toucher les bulles qui n'existaient que dans sa tête, son esprit dérangé et détruit par la drogue, la chose qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde .

-Je vais vous exploser ! Hurla Isabella en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour faire peur aux bulles, à ses hallucinations .Elle perdait pieds, personne n'était là pour la résonner .

-Attention…1,2 et …

-3 ? Dit une voix grave emplie de tristesse et de malice .Un jeune homme entra dans l'appartement lugubre de son amie, sa compagne de douleur disait-il pour rire .

-Tais-toi Edward, tu fais fuir mes bulles .Bouda la jeune junkie en voyant ses bulles disparaitre une à une

Elles t'aiment pas ….

-Oh quel dommage ! Je suis désolé .Se moqua Edward en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux .Devine ce que j'ai pour toi …

Isabella se retourna rapidement, fixa son ami d'un drôle d'air avant de courir vers lui .Elle sautillait comme un enfant avant Noel mais ce dernier ne gâchait pas sa vie à chaque bouffé, à chaque piqûres .

Elle prit son élastique fétiche, attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon laid et difforme, Edward savait que ce geste était simplement un réconfort pour son amie, elle essayait d'oublier la petite voix dans sa tête qui voulait qu'elle s'arrête, qui lui hurlait de vivre, de survivre plutôt mais se détruire était plus facile que se construire, non ?

-Donne ! Dit Isabella en tendant sa main comme une enfant, je veux ma dose, maintenant !

-Le mot magique ?

-Ta gueule ? Répondit sérieusement la jeune femme en fusillant du regard son ami .Je suis en manque, tu peut pas comprendre …

-Comprendre quoi Bella ? Que tu gâches ta putain de vie ? Que tu détruis tout ? Que tu oublies le monde qui t'entoure ? Qui te tend les bras ? Je suis là, je peut t'aider ! Je t'en prie Bella, laisse-moi …

-NON ! Donne-là moi ! Donne-là moi ! Maintenant, j'en ai besoin .Hurla la junkie en se griffant les petits trous qu'elle se faisait en faisant entrer le poison qu'Edward lui ramenait chaque mardi, qui lui ramenait par amour .Par l'amour qui lui faisait perdre la raison, la morale et la dignité qu'il chérissait tant .

Il aimait Isabella Swan, plus que tout, plus que la vie, plus que sa famille, plus que lui…Il l'aimait à en crever mais elle ne voyait rien, juste la drogue qu'elle s'injectait .

-Je te la donne mais …Dit Edward en tendant le sachet blanc .

Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit, Bella se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine avec le sachet de drogue .Il pouvait l'entendre ouvrir un tiroir, piocher ce qu'elle avait besoin et s'assoir sans aucune grâce sur la seule chaise encore debout de son appartement .

Edward ne la suivit pas, il attendait dans le salon mais n'osait pas s'assoir sur le canapé sale et puant .Il regardait avec dégout ce qu'il l'entourait, il détaillait les murs tâchaient par les années de ménage non-fait, le sol couvert de poussière, le tapis d'une couleur écœurante .

Il respirait par la bouche, une habitude qu'il avait pris en venant régulièrement chez Isabella .Le jeune homme disait que son appartement sentait la mort, la destruction et la drogue .Bien sûr, il exagérait mais il aimait ça .Il aimait voir la tristesse et la honte sur le visage d'Isabella, ses deux sentiments lui rappelaient que la jeune femme était au départ une humaine et non pas un corps contrôlé par la drogue .

-T'a finis ? Demanda Edward en tapant du pied .

-Non ! Tu peut sortir, ta présence n'est pas désirée .Hurla Isabella en riant de sa propre méchanceté .

-Tu ne sait pas ce que tu dis ….

-Tais-toi et sort .Ordonna la jeune junkie en ignorant le regard écœuré qu'Edward lui lança en entrant dans la cuisine .

-Je reviens Mardi ? Demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois que le sujet drogue était abordé .

-Bien sûr .Répondit Isabella en levant les yeux au ciel .Maintenant dégage !

Edward hocha la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de sortie, il devait sortir .Il devait de nouveau voir le monde, il devait se dire que le monde continuait de tourner, de changer et d'évoluer sans Isabella

Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que il l'aimait .Il l'aimait malgré sa dépendance évidente pour la drogue, la destruction, la douleur et la tristesse .Elle n'était qu'un aimant à dangers et malheurs mais il l'aimait .

Malgré tout et c'est pour cela qui se promit, ce jour triste et lugubre d'hiver qu'il arracherait Isabella Swan des bras noirs et répugnant de la drogue .

Pendant qu'Edward essayait de la sauver, Isabella s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les ténèbres .Elle riait, tomber, danser et jouer avec ses bulles invisibles .Elle s'amusait, tout simplement .Comment pouvais-t-elle dire que la simple raison pour laquelle elle se droguait était l'amusement ? Le sentiment étrange mais réconfortant qui l'enveloppait à chaque piqûre .Elle appelait ça le bonheur mais elle ne connaissait malheureusement pas le sens de ce mot, elle ne l'avait jamais connue même pendant sa jeunesse .Elle ne pouvait pas le connaître car elle était maudit .Elle le savait, elle était maudit .Sa malédiction ? Gâcher sa vie, le savoir mais continuer tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas seule à souffrir .Edward aussi .

-Je m'en fous ! Murmura-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle .Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je suis heureuse, je suis tout simplement heureuse .Dit Isabella en souriant bêtement .Je suis heureuse…Souffla-t-elle en pleurant .Heureuse .

-Heureuse, Heureuse, Heureuse .Continuait-elle de clamer .Heureuse !

L'endroit où elle s'était injectée la drogue la tiraillé mais elle n'en prit pas compte, elle continuait de tourner sur elle-même .La fatigue l'envahissait petit à petit mais elle mettait un point d'honneur à profiter de sa dose de drogue .Son plaisir de la semaine, son oasis de bonheur, sa joie, son monde .

Après quelques minutes, elle tomba mollement sur le sol, lâcha un bâillement avant de s'endormir sur le sol froid de sa cuisine .Dans quelques heures, Edward viendra la voir, la prendra dans ses bras, la lavera et finira par la coucher dans son lit .Il lâchera un simple bonne nuit avant de partir vers son appartement, pour une nuit difficile où la vision de la femme qu'il aimait, couchée pitoyablement sur le sol de sa cuisine viendra le hantait tout au long de la nuit .

Aimer c'est aussi souffrir, Edward le savait parfaitement .Aimer Isabella Swan était une malédiction mais il l'accueillait les bras ouvert .Il était damner à aimer la junkie qui lui servait d'amie .

Alors ?

Laissez-moi vos avis, bons comme mauvais pour faire évoluer cette fiction qui sera surement longue .

Je suis prête à me lancer dans cette histoire mais vous ?

Alors si oui, n'hésitez-pas à laissez des messages car cette fiction est réellement importante pour moi car je suis à fond dedans .

Si non, n'hésitez-pas à laissez des messages pour m'aidais à faire de cette fiction quelque chose d'agréable à lire .

Bye tout le monde et j'espère à la prochaine .


	2. Chapter 2

Heu…Waouh ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Merci tout le monde !

Je ne répond pas personnellement tout de suite à vos reviews car j'attend d'en avoir 10 et ainsi répondre par idées !

Je vous dit encore une dernière chose : MERCI !

Laideur. Isabella Swan était laide et elle le savait parfaitement .La drogue détériorai son corps sans qu'elle s'y oppose, au contraire, elle l'encourageait .Pour cela, elle se dégoutait mais pas assez pour arrêter son addiction, et malgré toute la volonté du monde, elle ne pourrait pas arrêter .Elle était tout simplement accro .Accro ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? On pouvait être accro à tout et n'importe quoi, chocolat, alcool, adrénaline mais la pire était la drogue .Etre Junkie .Ce mot dégoutait Isabella mais une vague de chaleur envahit peu à peu son corps .Elle était Junkie, elle appartenait à une catégorie de personnes .Elle était donc membre d'un groupe, non ? Cette simple pensée la réconforta et la poussa à continuer .Isabella Swan est et restera une Junkie et même Edward ne pourra la sauver .Sur cette pensée, elle se dirigea vers la petite dose de drogue qui lui restait sur la table de cuisine .

Edward Cullen n'avait pas dormi .Il avait tout simplement fermé les yeux et attendu l'aurore, silencieux .

Ses cernes montraient sa détresse et sa fatigue, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus .Il n'était plus qu'un pantin contrôlé par l'envie d'arracher Isabella des bras noirs et immondes de la drogue .Edward n'en pouvait tout simplement plus mais malgré ça, il se leva et s'habilla .Il se coiffa, mangea et sortit vers l'appartement de son amie .Quelques minutes de marche, tout au plus .Il toqua et attendit patiemment qu'Isabella ouvre .

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda poliment, chose étonnante, la Junkie en entrouvrant de quelques centimètres sa porte .Edward fixa un instant son amie et se rendit compte d'un changement .

-Tes cheveux…Dit-il en pointant du doigt les quelques mèches qui pendaient pitoyablement de chaque côté du visage diaphane d'Isabella .

-Tu aimes ? Questionna Isabella en souriant comme un enfant .J'ai fait ça à la va-vite mais je trouva ça pas mal et …

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Répéta bêtement la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils .

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu n'es plus toi sans tes boucles brunes et …

-Je fais ce que je veux avec mon corps Edward Cullen et si tu n'es pas content tu peux partir .Répondit sèchement Isabella en reprenant son ton désinvolte et insolant .Je ne te retiens absolument pas !

-Bella ….

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça .C'est Isabella .Grogna l'intéressée en claquant violement sa porte, laissant un Edward surpris et blessé .

-Salut Isabella .Souffla-t-il en tournant les talons .

Il frissonna en sentant les bras glacés de l'hiver l'entourer tandis que des fins flocons tombaient lentement dans ses cheveux auburn .Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rougies par le froid, Edward les essuya rageusement en jurant contre lui-même .Il se haïssait de pleurer et de se plaindre tandis que son amie, Isabella, mourrait à petit feu .Il n'était qu'un lâche .Il n'était qu'un sensible et stupide lâche, il se dégoutait .

-Un verre …Souffla Edward en se dirigeant rapidement vers le bar le plus proche .Il n'avait qu'à noyer sa détresse dans l'alcool, il réfléchirait aux conséquences plus tard .Il était jeune, il n'avait que 22 ans et il devait déjà s'occuper d'une Junkie complètement accro .Edward Cullen devait vivre mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais comme toujours, il se promit de le faire .Une promesse qu'il ne briserait pas .

-I hate everyside about you .Chantonna Isabella en tournoyant au milieu du salon, une bouteille dans la main .Elle en bu une gorgée, tournoya une derrière fois avant de tomber violement sur le sol .Elle avait perdue l'équilibre, l'alcool y était pour beaucoup .La jeune femme se releva et repensa aux paroles d'Edward .

-Il va voir ! Murmura-t-elle en attrapant gauchement une paire de ciseaux .Isabella se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain mais se cogna plusieurs fois dans les murs .Enfin arrivé, elle attrapa quelques mèches de cheveux brunes avant de les couper sans ménagement .Elles tombèrent lentement, touchèrent le sol et disparurent d'un coup de pied .

-L'autre côté maintenant .Dit Isabella en souriant .Un sourire heureux, elle se sentait mieux .

Une ambiance glauque .L'air était lourd et écœurant, il était un mélange d'alcool, sueur, parfum bas de gamme et de fumée de cigarette .Les murs étaient couverts d'articles de journaux narrant des événements importants, les sièges étaient usagés et puants et le sol était recouvert de mégots et de débris de verre .Edward grimaça en détaillant une nouvelle fois l'endroit où il était mais l'alcool embrumait son esprit .Il ne pensait qu'à se souler jusqu'à en plus pouvoir, il était jusqu'à demain matin un simple adulte.

Edward fixa un instant la serveuse et la trouva un instant, un minuscule instant, attirante mais le visage d'Isabella envahit soudainement l'esprit du jeune homme qui perdit l'équilibre sur sa chaise mais put tout de même se rattraper à la table .

-Ca va Monsieur ? Demanda avec inquiétude la serveuse .

-Un autre sil vous plaît .Murmura ou plutôt bredouilla Edward en tendant son verre .

-Vous êtes à votre sixième verre Monsieur, c'est …

-Un autre, je vous demande rien d'autre .

-Tout de suite .Répondit-elle doucement en attrapant délicatement le verre transparent rempli de glaçons d'Edward .

Le parfum enivrant de la serveuse frappa de plein fouet Edward .Il fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête, il détestait l'odeur qui émanait de la jeune femme, en fait il détestait l'odeur qui embaumait le bar . Il lui fallait l'odeur de la mort, la destruction et la drogue .Il lui fallait tout simplement ça, il était habitué à cette odeur .Il était sans repères, il était dépendant .

Edward Cullen était accro à Isabella Swan .

Un corps de femme était pitoyablement couché sur le sol froid de la cuisine .Un amas de bouteilles se trouvaient près d'elle, ses cheveux maintenant courts étaient gras et ses doigts étaient en sang .Ses ongles étaient rongées, la douleur aigue qui émanaient de ses ongles réveilla violement Isabella qui bondit sur ses pieds avant de tomber, encore sous l'effet de l'alcool, sur le sol .

Elle ferma lentement les yeux en attendant qu'Edward vienne la secourir, comme toujours .Une minute, dix minutes, trente minutes, une heure….Les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'Edward ne vienne .

-Salaud…Jura Isabella en comprenant qu'Edward ne reviendrait pas ce soir .

Comme elle n'était pas capable de se lever, elle dut ramper jusqu'à son lit .Elle monta avec difficulté, resta quelques moments réveillée avant de sombrer dans un sommeil tourmenté.

OoOoOoOoOo

-STOP ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez !

-Ta gueule .Grogna un inconnu .Il attrapa le bras blafard d'Isabella avant de le tordre, il ignora les cris de douleur de sa victime tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa prochaine victime .

-Ne touchez pas à Nessie .Ne touchez pas à Nessie .Murmura Isabella en perdant peu à peu connaissance .La douleur était trop forte mais elle devait rester réveillée .Pour Nessie .

Avant de perdre conscience, Isabella entendit le cri strident de Nessie, sa Nessie .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

La Junkie se réveilla, vomit au pied de son lit avant de se laisser tomber sur les coussins miteux de son lit .Encore ce stupide cauchemar, encore ses larmes, encore ses crises .Ils seront toujours là, elle le savait .En ce moment, elle voulait sa drogue .

Isabella se leva d'un bond malgré un léger vertige, elle put arriver sans encombre vers la cuisine .Vide. Nada. Le néant .Il n'avait plus de drogue, il n'y en avait pas .Elle n'en avait plus, elle devrait attendre Mardi et il n'était que Jeudi .Seulement Jeudi .Encore 5 jours, encore des longues heures .

-Je peux pas ! Hurla Isabella en se grattant nerveusement le bras .Il m'en faut, il doit m'en ramener .

-J'en ai besoin .Hurla-t-elle de nouveau en reversant la table et la chaise qui se trouvait devant elle .J'en ai besoin !

Où es-t-il ? Pensa-t-elle en s'arrachant les quelques cheveux qu'il lui restait .Ou es-t-il ?

-Merde ! Jura la Junkie en jetant au sol les seules assiettes qu'elle possédait .Où es-t-il ?

Isabella attrapa avec énervement le téléphone qui traînait depuis des années sur la table basse du salon, composa le numéro d'Edward et tomba sur son répondeur .Le téléphone vola à travers la pièce avant de rencontrer le mur .La jeune femme écrasa rageusement les débris de son téléphone avant de foncer vers la salle de bain .Elle piocha dans sa réserve de médicaments, attrapa une seringue et se l'enfonça dans le bras .Même si elle n'avait plus rien, le simple fait d'enfonçait une aiguille dans son bras droit calma son manque pendant quelques instants .

Isabella Swan en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de sa drogue .Maintenant .

Pendant qu'Isabella combattait son envie, Edward se réveillait avec un énorme mal de crâne .Il fonça vers sa salle de bain, vomit et se laissa glisser sur le carrelage froid .Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres blanches, l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas .

-Comment fait Isabella…Murmura-t-il avant de sauter sur ses pieds malgré son énorme mal de crâne, Isabella !

Il sprinta vers son salon où se trouvait son téléphone, consulta son répondeur et entendit la voix grave d'Isabella .

-Edward ! Ramène-toi chez moi, j'en ai plus ! Tu comprends ? J'en ai plus .Hurla-t-elle avant de raccrocher .

Edward enfila un manteau au-dessus de son pyjama avant de sortir bruyamment de son appartement .Il avait un mauvais pressentiment .

Le trajet, malgré le fait qu'il courrait, lui parut long .Enormément long, infiniment long .Après de longues minutes interminables pour lui, il arriva enfin devant l'immeuble où Isabella vivait .Edward monta deux à deux les marches des escaliers, toqua à la porte de son amie et attendit impatiemment qu'elle ouvre .

-ISABELLA ! Hurla-t-il .ISABELLA !

-C'est quoi ce boucan ? Cria une voisine en ouvrant sa porte .Edward…

-Où es Isabella ? Pourquoi elle ouvre pas ? Demanda d'une voix tremblante le jeune homme .

-Elle est partie depuis longtemps .Répondit simplement la voisine en fronçant les sourcils .

-Où ?

-Elle était cinglée, elle était dans un état second .Elle ne faisait que de parler toute seule .Elle était simplement habillée de son pyjama, elle murmurait qu'elle n'en avait plus .Je ne sais que ça .

-Merci .Cria Edward en partant déjà vers la sortie .

-Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous .Pleura Isabella en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles .Taisez-vous .

Elle était seule, complètement seule au beau milieu d'un parc qu'elle ne connaissait .La Lune éclairait faiblement le banc où elle se trouvait, le froid la faisait frissonner tandis que son manque se faisait ressentir à chaque mouvement, respiration, battement de cœur .Elle en avait réellement besoin .

-Taisez-vous ! Hurla-t-elle en serrant les poings .Taisez-vous .

Des voix envahissaient sa tête, elles la narguaient, elles se moquaient et surtout, elles ne s'arrêtaient pas malgré ses protestations .Elle perdait le contrôle de son corps, de son esprit .Elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle avait mal au ventre et à la gorge, elle fermait les yeux et respirait lentement pour se calmer mais rien ne marcher .La Junkie restait immobile et attendait l'aube, elle attendait le moment où Edward viendrait la sauver .Malgré son piteux état, elle s'accrochait à la lueur d'espoir qui réchauffait son corps malmené par le froid de l'hiver .L'espoir qu'Edward vienne l'arracher des bras du manque, elle voulait juste une petite dose .Une simple dose et elle serrait de nouveau sur pied, elle se débrouillerait après .

-STOP ! Cria-t-elle en tombant pitoyablement sur le sol .Arrêtez de parler, juste taisez-vous !

-Madame .Appela un jeune homme en courant vers Isabella .Ca va ?

-Qui vous-êtes ? Demanda Isabella en levant la tête .

En voyant la tête d'Isabella, le jeune homme lâcha échapper un petit cri et lâcha la jeune femme .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna la Junkie en fixant l'inconnu .

-Votre…Votre…Votre visage .Murmura simplement le jeune homme en se retenant de partir .

Alors ? J'essaye de rester dans l'idée un peu glauque du sujet que j'utilise .

INFO : Celui ou celle qui découvrira pourquoi l'inconnu à peur d'Isabella aura le droit de me dire ce qu'il/elle souhaite pour la suite de la fiction .

N'hésitez pas à me bombarder de reviews !

A bientôt, peut-être Mercredi .


	3. Note Auteur Question !

Voilà .

Ce n'est pas un chapitre mais une question qui changera la suite de ma fiction :

Voulez-vous qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Alice apparaissent dans ma fiction ?

Rajoutez avec votre réponse comment vous voyez les personnages

Exemple : Alice alcoolique ou normale .

Mercredi, c'est un nouveau chapitre :D


	4. Mon coeur bat et le sien ?

Bonsoir chères ou chers lecteurs !

Désolé pour le retard mais mon mercredi de cours tranquillos est devenu un mercredi marathon .

Merci pour vos review !

Merci à Kinoum( trois fois ), Paulipopo( trois fois) , Floriane13( deux fois), Elodie, so06 ( deux fois), MrsCornedrue, canada02 et TinkerBelle

J'annonce les personnes et leurs rôles :

-Emmett Hale, aucune addiction .Ami d'Isabella

-Alice Green, aucune addiction .Ami d'Edward, ennemi d'Isabella

-Rosalie Cullen, dépressive .Sœur d'Edward .

-Jasper Withock , violent et paranoïaque .Aucuns liens entre les autres personnages .

Ils ne seront pas tout de suite là !

Voilà, j'ai pris en compte vos demandes .

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre que j'ai préparé !

OoOooOoOOoOoOOOooOoOoOOOO

« Tu sais, avec toi, je pourrais vraiment devenir quelqu'un de bien. »

(Le vent frappait son visage déjà victime des intempéries .Ses cheveux roux voletaient autour de son visage exprimant sa concentration .Isabella était au parc, il en était sûr mais avec qui ? Elle était surement en manque, elle devait surement souffrir .Alors, elle devait être sans défense…cette simple pensée fit accélérer la course , déjà élevée, d'Edward .)

Ecœurant .Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était écœurant .Un fantôme se tenait devant lui, une ombre ou plutôt une sorte de déchet ambulant .L'inconnue était laide, sale et apeurée .Son visage était dévasté .De nombreux trous, surement fait avec une seringue parsemaient le visage d'Isabella .De longues griffures entaillaient ses joues creuses tandis que ses lèvres montraient plusieurs incisions .Son visage montrait une détresse tellement insoutenable que l'inconnu dût se retenir pour ne pas vomir . Isabella grimaça ce qui engendra l'ouverte des ouvertures qui laissèrent apercevoir des nombreuses gouttes de sang .Cette vision monta la bile au jeune homme qui esquiva le regard inexpressif d'Isabella .

-Quoi ? Demanda faiblement mais avec insolence la Junkie .Pourquoi êtes-vous écœuré ?

-Je ne suis pas écœuré ! Contredit l'inconnu en esquivant toujours le regard de la jeune femme .

-Quoi ? Vous êtes un menteur ! Pourquoi mentez-vous? Pourquoi vous m'évitez ? Hurla Isabella en se relevant .Taisez-vous ! Murmura-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles en balançant faiblement son corps d'avant en arrière . Non ! Juste arrêtez de parler, lâchez-moi .Des larmes glissaient rapidement sur ses joues sales et creuses .

Le jeune homme restait paralysé sur place, la panique et l'incompréhension se glissaient lentement et sournoisement dans son corps immobile. Ses yeux montraient sa peur, pourquoi cette femme criait de se taire alors qu'aucuns bruis ne se faisaient entendre ? Juste le vent faisant danser les feuilles, les klaxons des voitures et les pas d'un homme .Quoi ? Un homme ?

-Isabella ! Appela, hors d'haleine un jeune homme en pyjama .Isabella !

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Edward en fixant avec hostilité .Pourquoi elle est en pleurs ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Reprit-il en attrapant le col du jeune homme .Ce dernier fut frappé de plein fouet par l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur qui émanait de son agresseur .Il grimaça de dégout et tourna la tête à droite pour ne pas revivre l'expérience mais il tomba nez à nez avec la certaine Isabella .Son visage lui tordit l'estomac, elle était affreuse .Laide, écœurante . Les innombrables trous qu'elle avait dût surement se faire étaient flippants tandis que le sang qui dégoulinaient de ses plaies rendaient le spectacle insoutenable .

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda de nouveau Edward en perdant patience .Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?

-Je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé ainsi .Bredouilla le jeune homme en ne pouvant détacher son regard du visage d'Isabella .Ce spectacle était tout simplement affreux mais tellement fascinant qu'il ne pouvait arrêter de fixer la Junkie .Elle devait être surement belle avant pensa-t-il en remarquant sous la crasse et le sang les traits délicats de l'inconnue .Son regard s'attarda sur le crâne recouvert de quelques mèches brune d'Isabella .Du sang y coulait abondamment .

-Elle…Elle saigne .Dit-il en pointant du doigt Isabella .Quelques secondes suivant son annonce, son agresseur le lâcha avant de foncer vers la jeune femme toujours debout malgré ses grimaces de douleur .

L'inconnu se trouvait de trop mais sa perfide curiosité le poussa à rester, à être spectateur de la douleur d'Isabella et Edward .Malgré ses vaines tentation de se ressaisir et partir, le jeune homme reste et resterait un homme contrôlait par des sentiments d'une perfidie sans nom, et maintenant, il en était la victime .Une victime immobile et terrorisé mais au plus profond de lui, fasciné . Le couple qui se dressait devant lui était d'où simplement fascinant .Deux personnes sales, puants et surement brisés se tenaient devant lui et essayaient de rester debout malgré leurs fardeaux .

-Isabella ! Isabella ! Appela Edward en secouant légèrement son amie, tu m'entends ?

-Elles sont toujours là, elles me parlent ! Elles n'arrêtent pas de parler de Nessie .Souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête, abattue .

Quand Edward entendit le prénom Nessie, il se tendit et arrêta quelques instants de respirer .Pourquoi Isabella parlait d'elle ? Ce sujet était quelque chose de sensible, ils ne devaient absolument pas en parler .Pas après l'accident, pas après les années de souffrances, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas en parler maintenant !

-Fait les taire ! Taisez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas réel ! Vous êtes que dans ma tête, allez vous en ! Hurlait Isabella comme une damnée .Ses ongles griffaient violement ses joues en sang, le jeune homme resta encore quelques instants près des deux inconnus avant de partir en courant vers la sortie du parc .Sans était trop !

-Isabella ! Isabella écoute-moi et arrête de te balancer comme ça .Murmura Edward en faisant assoir son amie .Juste calme-toi et je te promet de faire le reste .

L'intéressée hocha la tête, se laissa assoir avant de jouer avec l'élastique qui ne lui servira plus . Avant de pouvoir faire quoi que se soit, Edward vit tomber Isabella sur le banc dans un bruit sourd .La chute se déroula lentement, d'une lenteur exagérée et irréaliste .Edward aurait pu amortir le choc mais rien, il ne fit rien .Il regarda juste son amie, celle qu'il aimait tomber mollement sur le banc froid et mouillé du parc car il n'était pas fichu de se ressaisir .Il était tout simplement immobile, paralysée et insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui . Le vent froid fit voleter les quelques mèches de cheveux qu'Isabella avait épargnée, ce qui rendait le spectacle encore plus insoutenable à regarder .Isabella ne ressemblait qu'à une gamine apeurée et en mauvais état .Son visage était recouvert de sang séché et les innombrables trous fit tressaillir Edward .Qu'elle avait-elle fait ? Le simple fait d'imaginer Isabella s'enfonçait des aiguilles dans le visage donna la nausée à Edward qui dût se pencher pour vomir .Il se libérait du dégout, de la peur et de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité lors de la soirée .Il aurait dût être là pour elle et non pas en train de boire comme un trou au beau milieu d'un bar puant .

-Je suis là Isabella, je te le promet .Souffla-t-il en portant délicatement son amie .Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'hôpital le plus proche qui était à vingt minutes de marche .Vingt longues minutes où Isabella souffrait malgré son mutisme et ses yeux fermés . La douleur physique mais aussi mentale, elles étaient dévastatrices et sournoises .Elles l'a blessée lentement, douloureusement .Elles attendaient le bon moment pour l'achevait, pour la faire tomber, la tuer .Isabella Swan ne pleurait pas mais elle souffrait .

Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa douleur, sa souffrance .La Junkie souffrait atrocement physiquement mais aussi mentalement .Cette dernière était la pire, les voix l'avaient brisée sans aucuns remords .Elles l'avait tout simplement tué de l'intérieur et ce geste lui fit prendre une décision .

Isabella Swan s'enfoncera encore un peu plus dans la drogue, pour oublier .Pour oublier qu'elle pouvait souffrir .

Sans penser une seule seconde qu'Isabella prenait une décision qui changerait leur vies, Edward portait son amie à bout de bras en serrant les dents pour ne pas vomir .Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle le dégoutait .Voir son visage blanc perçait à de nombreux endroits, recouvert de sang et de crasse était trop difficile pour lui .Isabella était tout simplement laide et sale .Première fois qu'Edward ne trouvait pas Isabella parfaite .

-Ne reste pas ainsi Isabella, change et redeviens celle d'avant .Souffla-t-il en évitant de regarder la Junkie .Il préférait se rappeler d'une Isabella fraîche, heureuse et tout simplement elle .Juste elle-même et non pas un simple fantôme .Edward voudrait retrouver sa Isabella et non pas sa simple copie qu'il détestait tant, certes inconsciemment car il ne peut pas haïr délibérément Isabella mais il la détestait tout de même .

-Je suis et resterai comme je suis, tu ne peux me changer Edward .Souffla faiblement Isabella en gardant toujours les yeux fermés, elle ne voulait pas voir la tristesse et la déception dans le regard émeraude de son ami .Malgré son air hautain et insensible, elle appréciait Edward .Il avait été toujours là pour elle, malgré ses mots durs, ses actes, ses crises, ses hurlements, ses coups, ses pleurs et pour ça, Isabella Swan respectera toujours Edward .

Ce dernier lâcha un grognement d'énervement mais préféra s'enfermer dans un mutisme agaçant mais reposant . Isabella, à cause de la fatigue et le manque, s'endormit rapidement tandis qu'Edward contenait sa rage .Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus, malgré tout son amour, il n'en pouvait plus .

Toujours la défendre, la protéger, subir ses crises et ses hurlements .Il l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que tout mais sa patience et son amour s'effritaient, il n'en restera plus rien dans quelques temps et ça, Isabella ne le savait pas .

L'hôpital se dressait fièrement devant les deux adultes .Isabella dormait toujours et laissait échapper quelques ronflements grossiers, ce qui n'empêchait pas Edward de réfléchir malgré l'amusement qui se dégageait de la scène . Il ne pouvait pas, enfin pas maintenant, lâcher sa garde .Il devait être responsable et adulte pour deux, et cela, c'était fatiguant et énervant .Le jeune homme chassa ses pensées moroses et poussa du pied la porte transparente de l'hôpital .

Une odeur de plastique envahit les narines d'Edward qui resta un moment immobile .L'hôpital grouillait de malades, Isabella ne sera hospitalisée que dans quelques heures .Une nuit de gâcher nargua une petite voix dans sa tête ce qui fit le tressaillir .Se pourrait-il que l'amour indestructible qu'il portait à Isabella disparaisse ?

-Edward…Murmura faiblement cette dernière en ouvrant subitement les yeux .Une douleur tordit l'estomac d'Edward en entendant la douleur suintait de la voix rauque de son amie .Non, tu as ta réponse .Tu l'aimes toujours pensa-t-il en penchant sa tête vers la Junkie .

-Isabella ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-J'ai mal .Souffla-t-elle en grimaçant .

-Ou ça ?

-Partout, je me sens mal .Je suis en manque ….

-Non ! Non ! Je ne te donne rien Isabella, je peut pas .Il faut que ..

-Il faut que tu m'en donnes .Supplia la jeune femme en resserrant sa prise sur le haut de pyjama d'Edward. Il m'en faut, je me sens mal, je suis à bout .J'ai tenue quelques heures mais là, c'est plus possible .

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Parce que tu as toujours été là pour moi, toujours ! Tu ne peut pas m'abandonner maintenant ! S'énerva Isabella en fusillant du regard le jeune homme qui en se moment même la portait dans ses bras .

-Je le sais, je peut tout simplement pas t'en donner car j'en ai plus en stock .Souffla Edward en esquivant les regards choqués et révoltés d'Isabella .

-Plus ? Comment ça plus ? Chuchota-t-elle en laissant tout de même suintait sa colère .

-J'ai tout vendu, j'ai tout simplement tout vendu .Ma dernière dose était pour une femme complètement cinglée .Expliqua-t-il en posant Isabella sur la seule chaise libre de la pièce .

-Trouve-en moi ! Trouve moi une dose, une toute petite dose .Quémanda Isabella .

Edward hésitait .Le regard suppliant d'Isabella le faisait douter .Comme toujours, elle le savait parfaitement mais il ne pouvait pas la haïr, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas et elle le savait . Il ferait tout pour revoir Isabella sourire, revivre, s'amuser .Il ferait tout, même foncer tête baissé dans un plan foireux .Et ça aussi, elle le savait .Il ferait tout pour elle-même chercher de la drogue qui la plongera dans les marécages fumants de la drogue et la dépression .Il ferait tout pour elle-même balayer ses principes d'un revers de main, Isabella le savait .

-D'accord .Je cherche, je trouve, je te le ramène .La routine ?

-Exactement .Déclara Isabella en fermant les yeux sous la douleur aigue qui envahit son corps .Vite Edward….

-Tu restes ici et tu attends mon retour mais si une infirmière arrive, tu lui dit que c'est urgent .D'accord ?

Isabella hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux pour se reposer . Edward la regarda un instant avant de sortir dans le pénombre terrifiant de la nuit .La nuit noire enveloppa de sa cape noire le pauvre amoureux transit qu'était Edward .

Pendant qu'Edward partait chercher une dose de drogue, Isabella restait immobile pour ne pas empirer son état .Elle était peu être têtue mais pas masochiste ! Mais sa bulle fragile explosa quand un inconnu se pencha vers elle .

-J'ai entendu votre conversation avec le gars .Souffla l'inconnu d'une voix inquiétante .

-Et ?

-J'ai quelque chose pour vous .Reprit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, enfin celles qui restaient .

-Quoi ? Répondit Isabella en levant les yeux au ciel .Ses réponses cachées commençaient à l'énerver .

-De la drogue, il m'en reste encore .

-Combien ? Demanda subitement la Junkie en trouvant l'inconnu intéressant .

-Rien, juste gratuit pour toi car tu es dans un piteux état .Se moqua-t-il en ignorant le regard furieux de sa prochaine cliente .

-Tiens .Va dans les toilettes, personne n'y est en ce moment .

Isabella hocha la tête, fit exprès d'enlaçait l'homme pour pouvoir prendre le sachet sans que personne puisse les voir avant de partir rapidement vers les portes bleus couvertes d'une pancarte blanche portant l'inscription : Toilettes .

-Parfait .Souffla-t-elle en s'enfermant dans un cabinet .Elle ouvrit ou plutôt arracha le sachet avant d'en renverser une petite dose dans sa main et la renifler .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Sil te plait James .Supplia Edward en tapotant du pied, il discutait avec ce dealeur depuis plus de trente minutes .Je te donne le triple du prix…

-Non ! Pourquoi t'en veux ? Tu est pas accro .

-Isabella si .

-Isabella Swan ? Demanda le dénommé James un sourire lèvres .

-Oui ! Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, tiens .Répondit-il en tendant un sachet rempli .

-Parfait ! Merci, combien c'est ?

-Gratuit .Pour Isabella…..

Edward fixa étrangement James avant de secouer la tête, il n'avait pas le temps de le frapper .Quelques secondes plus tard, il était déjà en train de courir pour rejoindre l'hôpital ne se doutant de rien ….

-Isabella ? Appela Edward en fronçant les sourcils .

-C'est bien vous Monsieur Cullen ? Demanda une infirmière .

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes un ami d'Isabella Swan ?

-Oui ! Répondit avec impatience Edward en se rapprochant doucement de la poubelle pour jeter le paquet transparent .Il viendrait le chercher plus tard .

-Mademoiselle Swan est en salle de réanimation .Déclara d'une voix monotone l'infirmière .

Réanimation ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Comment ? Avec qui ? Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans son esprit déjà rempli .Son cœur se serrait à chaque respiration .Son rythme cardiaque augmentait à chaque seconde tandis que son corps tremblait violement .Un gout de sang envahit sa bouche sèche, ses dents avait ouvert sa joue droite sous l'effet de la nouvelle tandis que mains se fermaient et s'ouvraient .Tantôt des poings, tantôt des mains immobile .

-Pourquoi ? Elle va bien ? Demanda faiblement Edward en essayant de retenir ses larmes .

-Overdose .On l'a trouvée dans les toilettes après qu'une patiente se soit rendue compte que personne n'ouvrait .Elle est dans un mauvais état, on ne vous promet rien Monsieur Cullen .Restez assis et attendez que les médecins viennent donner des nouvelles .

Edward hocha la tête mais ne parlait pas .Il ne pouvait pas, il restait inexpressif .Ses yeux verts se vidaient lentement de toutes expressions, son corps perdit toute tonicité et ses joues furent bientôt recouvertes de larmes transparentes .Il ne pouvait plus, il n'en pouvait plus .Il était à bout, il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir .Ses émotions s'en allait à chaque seconde qui passait .Il se vidait de toutes ses années de douleur, de pleurs, de rage et de privations .Il voulait juste Isabella près de lui, sentir son corps détruit par la drogue près du sien, voir ses yeux inexpressifs et vitreux et voir ses cheveux courts et laids .Il voulait la voir .Voir celle qui gâchait sa vie tellement fade et vide de sens .

Et plus encore, il voulait sentir l'odeur qui la caractérisait tant .Un mélange de mort, destruction et de drogue .Une odeur qui caractérisait leur vie .Une odeur qui les caractérisait tout les deux .Une âme en peine à cause de la douleur tandis que l'autre l'était par amour .

Malgré tous ce qu'il pensait, il aimait et aimerait toujours Isabella Swan .Malgré son gout pour la destruction et le malheur, son gout pour la drogue et la mort .Il resterait à jamais avec elle mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle soit en vie .Or, sa vie était plus qu'en danger, tout ça pour une putain d'envie .Une envie de se droguer jusqu'à en perdre la tête, en devenir euphorique .En plus de souffrir, Edward se posait des multitudes de questions qui seront surement à jamais sans réponse .La question qui se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit tourmenté était d'où venait la drogue ? Pas de lui en tout cas ….

Inconsciemment, Edward se rassurait .Il ne voulait pas être la cause de la mort d'Isabella !

Le simple fait d'imaginer Isabella, blanche et immobile dans son cercueil tordit l'estomac d'Edward qui dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir de dégout .Il ferma les yeux et contrôla sa respiration, chose difficile quand la seule personne que vous aimez et en ce moment même en salle de réanimation .Il ferma les poings et lâcha un petit cri de douleur en sentant ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans ses paumes .Etrangement, une vague de plaisir l'envahit en sentant la douleur électrisait son corps .Il recommença son acte et cette fois, il ne cria pas .Il laissa apercevoir un sourire avant de se reprendre, il continua pendant de longues heures son manège écœurant .Ses paumes étaient en sang quand un médecin blond aux yeux bleus s'arrêta devant lui . Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux, verts et inexpressif, d'Edward .Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de se lever, sachant parfaitement qu'il tomberait mollement et honteusement sur le sol froid de l'hôpital au moindre mouvement .

-Bonsoir, mon nom est Carlisle Hale .Je viens de sortir de la salle de réanimation où Isabella Swan est hospitalisé .

Un silence pesant mais tellement sécurisant s'installa confortablement entre les deux jeunes hommes .Mais cette bulle de tranquillité explosa lorsque le certain Carlisle Hale ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer ou non la mort d'Isabella, sa Isabella .

«L'espoir est la seule chose plus forte que la peur . »

Alors ? J'espère que ce chapitre soit dans le même ton que les autres .

N'hésitez pas à me bombarder de review…le chapitre pourrait arriver plus vite !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir chères ou chers lecteurs/ lectrices .

Je suis en retard, je le sais et j'en suis désolé .J'ai complètement oubliée de poster le chapitre, j'avais crût l'avoir posté ! Encore désolé mais j'ai vraiment crû l'avoir mis sur Fanfiction .

Passons, je vous remercie pour tout vos review tellement sympa, je répondrais personnellement à partir de 30 review .

Je vous adore !

Bonne lecture, un peu plus d'informations sur la certaine Renesmée …ou pas !

Edward ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière .Isabella était inconsciente depuis plus de trois heures .Trois heures qu''il attendait dans une pièce totalement blanche qui le terrorisait .Trois heures qu'il attendait le verdict qui changerait sa misérable vie, trois heures qu'il n'avait pas vu les yeux vitreux d'Isabella .Trois heures qu'il souffrait en silence, trois heures qu'il attendait le retour du médecin

Son cœur n'était plus qu'un tas de débris .Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux orbes inexpressifs, son corps était immobile .Sa bouche avait un gout de sang, sa joue était en mauvais état .Elle a été malmenée par les dents d'Edward sous l'effet de l'impatience .

Sa patience commençait lentement à disparaitre et laissant la place à l'impatience et la colère .Comment Isabella pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Il a été toujours là pour elle malgré la douleur que ses actes lui infligeaient .Il en pouvait plus, il suffoquait .Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, resta un moment immobile avant de sauter sur ses pieds .Il ne réfléchissait plus, il agissait .

Edward ouvrit violement la porte qui le séparait de la sortie, hésita quelques instants avant de marcher d'un pas décidé vers l'extérieur .Vers la libération .

Bizarrement, le vent ne fouetta pas son visage ou glaça son corps .Il l'enveloppa dans une douce brise avant de disparaitre aussi vite .Edward baissa la tête, ferma correctement sa veste au-dessus de son pyjama avant de marcher vers chez lui .Il voulait commencer une nouvelle vie, il la commencera maintenant .Sans Isabella Swan malgré son amour pour elle .

Edward savait que ce ne serait pas une tâche facile mais il était prêt à tourner la page . Il était quelqu'un de psychologiquement solide, l'aide qu'il avait apporté à Isabella était une preuve .Mais en ce moment, il était faible .Un faible homme qui abandonnait la femme qu'il aimait à son propre sort .

Etrangement, aucune honte rongea le cœur d'Edward .Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait plus de cœur, cette organe était surement resté avec Isabella .

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Chaque battement la faisait souffrir, chaque seconde la tuait lentement, chaque respiration la brulait de l'intérieur .Ses yeux refusaient de souffrir, ses doigts ne l'écoutaient plus et ses lèvres restaient closes .

Respire et attend s'ordonna-t-elle en se retenant d'hurler de douleur .

Comme toujours, Isabella attendait Edward mais cette fois, elle n'y croyait plus .Elle l'avait une nouvelle fois trahit, elle le savait .Elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnera pas, elle ne le verra plus .Edward ne viendrait pas .Bizarrement, cette pensée ne l'attrista pas .Elle était d'un côté soulagée, elle ne verrait pas la dégoût dans les yeux de son ami, l'entendre lui faire la moral et pour finir, l'aimer .Elle ne pourrait jamais rendre cette amour qu'elle trouvait certes beau mais elle n'était pas faite pour ça .Isabella était faite pour détruire et non pas construire .

Une douleur irradia le corps d'Isabella et cette fois, elle hurla .Les infirmières qui se trouvaient près de la chambre de la jeune femme arrivèrent quelques secondes après .Isabella ne contenait plus ses pleurs, elle pleurait à cause de la douleur .Elle serrait les dents pour pouvoir se donner une constance mais rien n'y faisait, ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler .

-Calmez-vous Mademoiselle, calmez-vous .Essaya d'apaisait une infirmière nommée Esmée .

-Appelez Monsieur Cullen, il pourrait la calmer sans qu'on utilise la médecine pour l'endormir .

-Tout de suite .Répondit Esmée en fonçant vers la sortie .

-Il ne viendras pas .Souffla Isabella en fermant les yeux sous la tristesse et la douleur .

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière rentra dans la chambre sans Edward à ses côtés .Isabella lâcha un soupir avant de fermer les yeux .Edward ne viendra pas, elle avait raison .

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOo

Pendant qu'Isabella souffrait, Edward hurlait .Il frappait tout ce qu'il pouvait, les tables ,les chaises même les cadres photos où se trouvaient les seules photos qu'ils avaient gardés .Une photo voleta avant de tomber à quelques mètres des pieds d'Edward .On apercevait Isabella et une jeune fille près d'elle, elles étaient toutes les deux souriantes et heureuses .La jeune fillette ressemblait à Isabella malgré sa peau plus bronzée et ses cheveux bouclés .Edward attrapa lentement la photo, la regarda quelques instants avant de la déchirer en plusieurs morceaux qu'il lança à travers la pièce .

-Nessie .Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol .Il n'en pouvait plus .Sa colère disparut et laissa place à une énorme fatigue physique .Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, entouré de débris et d'objets à moitié cassé .

OoOoOoOo

-Isabella ?

-Elle est morte Edward, elle est morte .

-Qui ? Qui est morte ?

-…..

-Isabella ? Qui est morte ? Répond-moi !

-Nessie, ma Nessie est morte .

OoOoOoOoOo

Isabella ouvrit subitement les yeux en essayant de reprendre sa respiration sans alerter l'infirmière qui dormait près de son lit .Cela faisait trois jours, trois long jours qu'Isabella était à l'hôpital sans nouvelles d'Edward .Il avait tout simplement disparu .Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé en mettant sa vie en péril mais pas jusqu'à croire qu'il l'ignorait .Elle ne regrettait pas, bien sûr que non, elle ne regrettait plus rien depuis déjà longtemps .Les simples sentiments qu'elle ressentait étaient la tristesse et le bonheur .Deux sentiments contraires mais tellement semblables .Tout les deux étaient puissants et pouvaient la contrôler .Elles pouvaient la briser en une simple seconde, la tristesse pouvait devenir du bonheur comme le bonheur pouvait devenir de la tristesse .Deux sentiments qu'Isabella détestait comme chérissait .Elle aimait souffrir tout comme elle aimait être heureuse .

-Vous êtes réveillée ? Dit l'infirmière en remettant ses cheveux en place .

-Oui, je peut sortir de mon lit ? Je peut pas marcher !

-Non ! Vous devez attendre encore quelques temps .Déclara Esmée en fronçant les sourcils, surement pour se rendre plus sévère mais son visage en forme de cœur et ses yeux bienveillants rendaient son geste amusant .

-Je vais bien ….

-Malgré ça, nous voulons attendre encore quelques jours .

-Ok .Céda Isabella en s'enfonçant dans le matelas inconfortable de l'hôpital .J'ai faim…

-Je vous ramène un plateau, attendez-ici .

Isabella hocha la tête tout en mettant en place un plan dans son esprit embrumait par la fatigue .

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Edward se réveilla tard aujourd'hui, vers environ 12 heures .L'odeur d'alcool envahit ses narines et le fit grimacer de dégout, d'où venait cette odeur répugnante ? Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'une dizaine de bouteilles se trouvaient à ses pieds .Edward fronça les sourcils avant d'être victime d'un énorme mal de crâne, il grogna de douleur en sentant son corps victime de courbatures dût à sa nuit passé à même le sol .Il n'u même pas le temps de se lever qu'un bruit de sonnette le fit sursauter .Son crâne le fit souffrir et décida donc d'ignorer l'invité imprévu mais ce dernier est perspicace .Une autre sonnerie brisa l'oasis de silence d'Edward .Ce dernier grimaça, jura avant de se lever pour ouvrir .

La porte s'ouvrit sur la seule personne au monde qu'Edward appréciait en dehors d'Isabella .

-Alice …Souffla-t-il en souriant, oubliant immédiatement sa douleur .

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOo

Elle l'avait ignorée, détesté avant de l'appréciait . Elle avait autrefois haït ses boucles, ses yeux rieurs et son caractère .Maintenant, sa présence l'apaisé, il était une sorte de remplaçant .Celui qui remplaçait Edward lorsque ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, comme maintenant .Ses yeux rieurs rencontrèrent les siens, il frémit en la voyant .Elle grimaça en voyant le dégout s'insinuait lentement dans les yeux de son ami .

-Salut Emmett .Souffla Isabella en essayant de sourire à l'invité .

OoOoOoOoOoOoooOo

-Toujours aussi dépressif .Ria Alice en entrant d'une démarche gracieuse dans l'appartement autrefois propre de son ami .Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Ah oui je vois, Isabella …Continua-t-elle en crachant presque le prénom de l'amie d'Edward .

-Tais-toi Alice ! Si tu es là pour …

-Ah oui j'avais oubliée, Isabella est une déesse qu'il ne faut pas critiquer au risque d'attirait tes foudres

Excuse-moi O grand Edward Cullen .Dit sarcastiquement Alice en levant les mains .

Elle en avait plus que marre de voir son ami, son meilleur ami depuis des années être totalement accro à une stupide Junkie qui n'avait jamais vu le soleil de sa vie . Elle haïssait tellement Isabella qu'entendre son prénom l'a dégouté .Isabella Swan était une plante parasite qui tuait lentement Edward .

-Arrête Alice, pas maintenant .Murmura Edward en mettant sa main sur son front, essayant vainement de calmer son énorme mal de crâne qui était revenu à la seconde où Alice avait prononcé le prénom Isabella .

-Ok, Ok ! Je vois que tu bois …Ria la jeune femme en voyant la quantité astronomique de bouteilles d'alcool vide qui jonchaient le sol .Isabella à fait des siennes ?

-Elle est à l'hôpital .Informa Edward en préférant ignorer le sourire qu'affichait son exécrable amie .

-Evite de montrer ta joie, se serait sympa .

-D'accord, je vais essayer .Pour toi Edward .Déclara en levant la main droite Alice tout en baissant la tête .

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ignorer son amie jusqu'à que son mal de crâne ait disparu .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bella…Heu je voulais dire Isabella .Se reprit Emmett en voyant Isabelle froncer les sourcils . L'habitude .Se défend-il en levant les mains .

-Evite tout de même de refaire une bourde de ce genre .Dit sèchement la jeune femme en regardant à travers la fenêtre .La neige tombait lentement, un faible soleil éclairait l'hôpital sordide et les oiseaux volaient, insouciants, dans le ciel gris .Un monde où Isabella ne trouvait pas sa place, elle était semblable aux autres tout en étant leur exact opposé .Une différence qu'Isabella cultivait à chaque dose, à chaque bouffée . Une différence qui l'a tuée tout comme l'a sauvée, elle en avait besoin de cette différence . Un passé douloureux accompagné d'un futur douloureux, une vide de misère .

-J'ai vraiment dût être un garce dans une vie antérieure .Souffla Isabella en reniflant bruyamment .

-Pourquoi ?

-La vie me le rend bien ! Je suis maudit par le monde entier .Je devais être une sacré chienne….

-Tu l'es toujours .Murmura Emmett en s'asseyant sur le seul fauteuil de la chambre .

-Tais-toi idiot !

Le silence suivit la réplique d'Isabella qui, sous la fatigue et le manque, s'endormit .Elle laissa Emmett à ses interrogations .

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooo

-Même si je déteste cette Isabella, j'avoue comme même qu'elle a une vie de merde .Déclara Alice en se servant un verre d'eau .Perdre ses parents, Renesmée et devenir une droguée sans avenir, ça doit être difficile .

-Garde ton sarcasme Alice .

-Pourquoi tu…Attention à mon haut ! Cria-t-elle en voyant Edward se servir d'un verre d'alcool mais être à moitié saoul ne l'aidait pas .La moitié de la bouteille se trouvait sur la table, coulant goutte par goutte sur le sol sale l'appartement d'Edward .

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de boire d'une traite le dernier fond d'alcool qui lui restait .

-Je l'aime Alice, j'aime la droguée comme tu le dis .Tu dois le comprendre, c'est Isabella .La personne que j'aime est en ce moment à l'hôpital alors un peu de respect !

-J'ai compris Edward ! Hurla Alice en sautant sur ses pieds ou plutôt ses talons noirs .Isabella, toujours Isabella ! Renesmée meurt tout comme maman mais la tristesse d'Isabella compte plus que la mienne .J'ai dût faire gentiment mon deuil avant de soutenir cette idiote d'Isabella .Maman est morte Edward ! Morte et elle a eu le droit à un simple enterrement tandis que Renesmée à eu une splendide cérémonie .Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous de ta vie misérable et tes fréquentations mais juste, arrête de m'appeler à trois heures du matin pour demander de l'aide. Je préfère n'avoir rien avoir avec toi ! Je souhaite plus jamais te revoir, j'espère que tu as compris !Adieu l'alcoolique …Finit-elle, acide .

Edward fronça les sourcils mais laissa tout de même Alice partir .Il se dirigea lentement vers son téléphone et regarda ses derniers appel .

Alice Green .Trois heures dix-sept, aujourd'hui .

OoOoOOoOoOoOOooOOoOo

Elle marchait sans but .Ses talons hors-de-prix claquaient bruyamment sur le trottoir, les flocons de neige tombaient mollement sur sa veste noire et son écharpe d'un bleu ciel tandis que le froid l'a faisait souffrir . Alice en avait marre, ses soupirs fréquents étaient une preuve .Ses sourcils parfaitement épilées se fronçaient régulièrement et sa bouche formait un rictus colérique .Elle en avait marre d'être le second choix d'Edward, son propre frère .La famille s'était pas un truc du genre à la vie et à la mort ? Se demandait-elle en serrant les poings .Mais avec Edward, quand une jolie minette fait son entrée, la famille passe au second plan .

-Je te déteste Isabella Swan .Murmura Alice .Je te déteste plus que tout .

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

-C'est ma faute Edward !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Isabella, ce n'est pas ta faute .

-Si, il était venu pour moi .Pour moi ! Pour ma dette !

-Tu mens Isabella .

-Tu te voiles la face Edward ! C'était ma faute, entièrement ma putain de faute !

-TAIS-TOI ISABELLA !

-C'était ma Renesmee ….Ma petite Nessie .

OoOoOoOoOooOoO

Son cri fut perçant et terrorisant .Un cri qui pouvait vous glacer sur place tellement la douleur était présente. Un cri de détresse qui pouvait paralyser tout être humain, même le plus insensible .En ce moment, Emmett pleurait .Ses larmes montraient la peine qu'il éprouvait de voir Isabella, sa petite Isabella hurlait que Nessie n'était pas morte, qu'elle était quelque part sur Terre et qu'elle l'attendait .Son hystérie terrorisa les infirmières qui laissèrent le travail à Emmett .

-Isabella…Murmura-t-il en caressant le crâne presque nu de son amie .Je suis là .

-Elle est quelque part Emmett, je le sais crois moi .Supplia Isabella en s'accrochant au t-shirt d'Emmett .

-Je te crois .Menti le jeune homme en fermant les yeux, cachant au monde la douleur qui se lisait dans ses yeux noirs .Une douleur qui , comme Edward, le brûlait de l'intérieur .

-Merci Emmett, ne me laisse pas .Il me manque, Edward me manque …Tu le sais, je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà ! Juste, ne me laisse pas, tu dois rester avec moi .Supplia Isabella en pleurant . Emmett savait qu'Isabella craquait, un craquage qui montrait son côté humain .

Aimait Isabella Swan était une erreur qu'Emmett et Edward avaient commise .

Voilà, désolé pour les fautes !

Toutes les questions, demandes, idées ou autres …c'est direction review ou mp !

J'ai envie de vous dire :

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir !

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 6 qui lèvera le voile sur l'identité de Renesmée .

Merci pour les deux personnes qui m'ont laissés un message, je vous répondrais au prochain chapitre .

Vous n'avez pas aimé le chapitre 5 ?

Désolé pour vous avoir déçut, j'espère me rattraper avec celui-là !

Désolé pour les fautes !

Lentement, Isabella se leva de son lit dur et inconfortable .Elle frémit en sentant le sol froid entrait en contact avec ses pieds usés .Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, frotta avec difficulté ses yeux et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire .Ses cheveux bruns couvraient à peine son crâne qui souffrait du froid hivernale qui régnait malgré les murs et les fenêtres dans sa chambre .Les infirmières étaient pour une fois absente, au plus grand bonheur d'Isabella qui souhaitait se retrouver seule .Elle allait bientôt sortir, dans deux jours, au maximum .

La jeune femme ouvrit d'un geste maladroit les rideaux qui lui cachaient le monde qu'elle détestait autrefois .Un manteau de neige recouvrait toutes les habitations, la lune éclairait faiblement le ciel pendant que les klaxons des voitures remplissaient l'air pesant de la ville .Etrangement, Isabella trouva ce spectacle parfait, reposant tandis qu'un humain normal aurait trouvé cela inquiétant . Elle chérissait ces moments calme de la vie qui lui faisait oublier ses démons .

Isabella resta quelques moments debout avant que ses jambes, sous son poids certes léger, fléchissent et la lâche .Elle tomba mollement au sol, se coucha et bailla .La fatigue était quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant son séjour à l'hôpital .Avant, Isabella détestait dormir, elle se rappelait de tout .Son enfance désastreuse, son ancienne vie parfaite et de Renesmée mais lorsque qu'elle était réveillée, elle ne se rappelait de rien .Un effet positif de la drogue .

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant du calme qui régnait en maître dans l'hôpital .Quelques voix d'infirmières brisaient de temps à autre le silence qu'Isabella appréciait .Malgré la fatigue qui l'a gagnait, elle voulait rester éveillée, juste quelques heures ensuite, elle se laisserait glisser dans les bras de Morphée . Je me demande ce que fait Edward pensa la Junkie en passant une main dans le maigre duvet qui recouvrait son crâne blanc .

-Il doit dormir .Souffla-t-elle en attrapant la couette qui recouvrait son lit .Elle glissa et finit par tomber sur le corps maigre d'Isabella qui lâcha un soupir de plaisir en sentant la chaleur la traversait .

Sans réellement le vouloir, Isabella pensa à Edward .Elle pensait à ses yeux si expressif contrairement à les siens, le sourire que formaient de temps en temps ses lèvres fines, ses bras qui l'a portaient chaque soir, à sa voix qui l'apaisait .La jeune femme lâcha un soupir de tristesse, elle ne le reverrait plus .Elle en était sûre, en plus cette garce d'Alice était revenue, Emmett lui avait dit .Seigneur qu'elle l'a détestait .

Ses autres pensées furent flous .Le sommeil avait eu raison d'elle .

Deux heures plus tard, Esmée arriva .Un sourire apparut quand elle vit Isabella à même le sol, sereine et calme .L'infirmière la porta avec difficulté, la coucha sur le lit peu confortable de l'hôpital, la couvrit avec délicatesse avant de quitter la pièce .

0OoOOOoOoOoOoooO

Chaque seconde, chaque minute de sa vie, elle avait crut .Elle avait crut à une fin heureuse pour elle .Une fin où son prince charmant viendrait l'a kidnapper et l'emmener dans un monde parfait .Un endroit où elle pourrait filer le parfait amour avec autour d'elle des enfants, ses enfants . Un monde tout simplement parfait .

Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il avait tout brisé .Sans remord, sans hésitation, sans sentiment .Il l'avait juste brisé et souillé, la laissant seule dans cette forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas .Le froid et la neige l'a faisait trembler, ses blessures lui faisaient souffrir le martyr tandis que la peur la faisait pleurer .

Ses cheveux autrefois parfaitement coiffés étaient plus qu'un tas de terre, nœud et branche .Ses joues porcelaine étaient recouvertes de trace de mascara, ses lèvres étaient gonflées .Ses habits n'étaient plus que lambeaux tandis que ses pieds nus rencontraient la neige froide .

L'ancienne beauté n'était plus qu'une jeune femme perdue et brisée dans une forêt dangereuse .

Chaque respiration l'a faisait souffrir, chaque battement de cœur l'a brisé .Ses bras entouraient ses jambes nues et gelées, elle fermait les yeux, préférant rester dans le noir .Ne pas voir l'endroit où elle avait été brisée, humiliée, souillée .

Elle refusait de croire à ce qu'il s'était passé, elle préférait croire que ce rendez-vous avait été parfait .Royce, comme un gentleman, était venu la chercher dans une magnifique voiture .Il l'avait emmené dans un restaurant somptueux, l'avait fait dansé avant de l'avoir déposé chez elle comme il était prévu .

Il n'avait pas eu de viol, de cris, d'insultes .Il n'y avait eu que baisers et compliments .

Dans un mouvement incertain, la jeune blonde se laissa glisser sur le sol froid .Un cri de surprise franchit ses lèvres recouvertes de rouge à lèvre rouge de mauvaise qualité quand son corps entra en contact avec la neige froide .

Elle ferma les yeux, eux aussi maquillés d'un simple trait d'eye-liner, lâcha un sanglot avant de chercher à l'aveugle son téléphone .Quelques minutes de recherche suffit à la jeune blonde pour trouver son téléphone .Elle composa rapidement un numéro .

-Bonsoir, qui est à l'appareil ? Demanda une voix de femme .

-Rosalie Hale, 20 ans, je me trouve dans un foret près Forks .J'ai été victime de ….Un sanglot empêcha la dénommé Rosalie de finir sa phrase .

-Bien, attendez notre arrivée .Nous serons bientôt là, ne vous inquiétez pas .Répondit la vieille femme avec douceur et bienveillance .

Rosalie lâcha un simple oui, raccrocha avant de hurler .Un cri puissant qui laissait entendre sa peine, sa rage .

Sa rage contre Royce, ses parents qui l'avaient poussés à sortir avec lui, elle-même .Contre le monde entier .Elle se détestait tout comme elle détestait le monde .

Ses poings recouverts d'égratignures frappèrent avec force l'arbre le plus proche, des minuscule bout de bois s'enfonçaient dans les mains fines et agiles de Rosalie .Etrangement, la douleur l'apaisait .Un vague de fatigue la traversa, la laissant engourdie et faible .

Rosalie Hale était brisée et rien ne pourra la réparer .

OoOoOoOOoOooOoOoOo

Il courrait .Depuis des heures, des jours peut-être .Il ne savait absolument pas depuis combien de temps il courrait, il savait juste que sa vie était en danger, que sa mort serait douloureuse et lente .Ses cheveux blonds flottaient, ses yeux bleus brillaient de peur, ses mains formaient deux poings, prêt à l'attaque, ses jambes le portaient avec difficulté tandis que ses joues étaient couvertes de bleus .Tout son corps était couvert de bleu, de blessures .

Jasper White était en danger .

Derrière lui se trouvait une bande d'hommes musclés et armés, ils étaient accompagnés de chiens affamés .La course était déloyale, lui était blessé et affamé tandis qu'eux étaient en parfaite santé et entrainés à courir après leurs victimes .

-Ca ne sert à rien de courir White, nous allons te défoncer .Hurla Jack, le chef de la bande .

-Essayez pour voir .Répondit sans réfléchir Jasper, la colère le rendait arrogant et sûr de lui .

-Tu as le mérite d'être drôle .

Encore quelques mètres s'encouragea Jasper, le commissariat était à quelques mètres .Sa libération, sa protection était à quelques mètres qui semblait être interminables .

On lui avait dit qu'avant de mourir, les moments de sa vie défileraient devant ses yeux . Que verrait-il ?

Il verrait simplement lui, seul dans un appartement miteux, en train de se droguer .Il se verrait voler pour manger, se battre pour une petite dose d'héroïne ou rire avec Alice Green, son ex-petite amie . Cette dernière l'avait quitté pour un avocat renommée, sa vie de drogué ne suffisait pas à Alice .

Tout compte fait, je pourrais mourir tout de suite pensa-t-il en ralentissant sa course .Il pourrait mourir sous les coups des dealers, sous les morsures des chiens .Il pourrait comme un Junkie ou comme un homme .Certes un homme pourri jusqu'à la moelle mais un homme comme même .

Pour Jasper, la mort était quelque chose qu'il attendait patiemment .Il attendait la mort, il l'accueillait les bras ouverts .Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas !

Adolescent, il n'avait pas peur de mourir .Il pouvait faire les pires conneries du monde, il pouvait mettre sa vie en danger pour juste la sensation d'être en vie .

Jasper White était quelqu'un de compliqué, il pouvait se mettre en danger, sentir la mort l'entourait de ses bras glacés pour se sentir vivant .Pour lui, se sentir vivant était de frôler la mort .

La vie était éphémère, un cadeau empoissonnée .Quelques chose qu'il chérissait tout comme il détestait et là, maintenant, il l'adorait plus que tout .

C'est sur cette pensée, qu'il ouvrit la porte du commissariat .L'air chaud du bâtiment l'entoura et l'odeur de café lui rappela son jeûne forcé .

-Encore toi .Siffla un policier en levant les yeux au ciel .

-Salut Nathaniel, j'ai besoin de toi .

-Ils te suivent ? Demanda le dénommée Nathaniel en sortant son arme .Ils vont entrer ?

-Non !

Le policer hocha la tête, rangea son arme avant de partir vers la cellule qu'il réservait pour son ami d'enfance .

-Cette nuit, juste cette nuit .

-OK ! Souffla Jasper en regardant, honteux, le sol .

Le même scénario depuis des années .

0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward Cullen, dealer depuis deux ans .Voilà ce qu'il pouvait dire si quelqu'un demandé des informations sur sa vie .Il ne dirait pas avocat, médecin ou pilote .Non, il dirait dealer, bizarrement, il en était fière .Fière d'être dealer au côté d'Isabella, fière de perdre quelques années de vie pour Isabella, fière de donner sa vie pour Isabella .

Il était fière d'aimer Isabella, tout simplement .

Cette pensée le rassurait tout comme le glaçait de peur .Il était prêt à mourir pour une Junkie qui ne l'aimait même pas, il était capable d'aimait quelqu'un jusqu'à en crever .Il en était presque pathétique .

-Je l'aime comme un malade .Souffla-t-il en buvant un verre d'alcool, l'unique verre de la matinée . Pourquoi alors me persuader de l'évité ? Se demanda le jeune homme en se levant .Ses jambes ne fléchirent pas, elles reprenaient des forces .

D'un geste souple, il attrapa sa veste avant de prendre ses clés de voiture .Ce matin, il irait voir Isabella Swan .

Il irait la voir même si il s'avait qu'il ne pourrait plus se défaire de son emprise, qu'il devrait pour toujours l'aider .Qu'il devrait la soutenir jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable vie, l'aimait sans rien attendre en retour .

Pour lui, c'était ça l'amour .

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le froid l'a tenait réveillé tout comme la colère et la tristesse .La colère de voir son frère détruire sa vie, la tristesse de le voir choisir une autre .Le voir détruire sa vie pour une droguée qui ne l'aime même pas, qui n'aime qu'elle-même .Alice pleurait pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère .Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêtait .Elle pleurait car personne n'était là pour la soutenir, l'aider ou la consolé .

-Personne n'est là .Siffla-t-elle en serrant les poings .

-Alice ! Appela une voix d'homme .La jeune brune tourna la tête et put voir Sam Jansek, son petit-ami, courir vers elle .

-Sam .Souffla Alice en avançant lentement vers lui .

-Je suis là, ne pleure pas .

Alice lâcha un sanglot avant de courir dans les bras de Sam .Sans aucunes raison, ce geste rappela Jasper à Alice .Jasper White pensa-t-elle en souriant bêtement .La brunette secoua la tête avant d'effacer le jeune homme de ses pensées .

-Histoire ancienne .Murmura-t-elle .

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOO

Edward ouvrit sans toquer la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Isabella .Le silence régnait dans la pièce, le froid fit frémir le jeune homme .Aucunes traces d'Isabella . Son attention fut attiré par une enveloppe blanche qui trônait fièrement sur le lit parfaitement fait .

Edward l'ouvrit lentement, prenant soin de ne pas la déchirer . Une lettre tout aussi blanche tomba dans une chute silencieuse sur le sol de l'hôpital .Il se baissa, attrapa le papier avant de lire .

Chère Edward,

Je ne sais pas si tu vas revenir ou pas mais sache que je t'en veux pas .Je t'ai déçut, une nouvelle fois . Je suis bonne qu'a ça, non ? Sache que même morte, je serais toujours attachée à toi .Tu dois surement de dire pourquoi morte ? Bah sache que je vais me suicider, la vie ne sert à rien .Absolument à rien quand on n'a personne pour la rendre parfaite, précieuse . Je n'ai personne Edward, tu es quelqu'un de précieux pour moi mais pas assez .J'ai plus de famille, plus de parents, plus de sœur .Plus personne .Je sais au fond de moi-même que je ne t'ai plus, qu'au fond de toi, tu me détestes .Tu me hais de te faire endurer tout ça, et je t'en veux pas pour ça car moi aussi je me hais .Je me hais plus que tout !

J'ai causé douleur et peine à tout ceux que j'aimais .Renesmée, Renée, Charlie, toi .

Je ne pourrais jamais te dire je t'aime mais sache que tu es quelqu'un de précieux qui mérites mieux qu'une droguée qui n'arrive même pas à supporter la mort de sa petite sœur .

A jamais,

Isabella Swan .

-Isabella .Souffla Edward en paniquant .

Un bruit de chute le fit sursauter, la salle de bain comprit-il en sprintant vers la porte fermée .Il l'ouvrit à la volet et vit un spectacle terrifiant .

Isabella baignant dans une marre de sang .

-AU SECOURS ! Hurla-t-il, en pleurs .

OoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Vous allez surement dire : Encore ?

Et bah oui sauf que cette fois je ne sais pas si je sauverais Isabella .

Votre avis compteras dans ma décision finale .

Donc, chers ou chères lecteurs/lectrices :

Vous allez voter !

OUI/NON pour qu'Isabella vive !

Movie-like,


	7. Chapter 7

Ceux qu'ils ont déjà lu le chapitre 7, relisez-le .

Je l'ai récrit, rajouté quelques scènes car j'aimais pas du tout le final .

J'espère qu'il vous plait plus que l'ancien que je trouvais bâclé .

Bisous et bonne lecture !

P.S : Le texte doit surement faire pâté mais j'ai essayé de séparer avec un trait mais je sais pas si il se voit

Désolé si c'est moche et difficile à lire car je ne sais absolument pas si le trait que j'ai fait se voit .

_Elle s'était appliquée à être parfaite, à être séduisante et magnifique .Une soirée mémorable pensa-t-elle en souriant bêtement .Elle avait regardé avec attention ses yeux bleus embellis par un trait d'eye-liner fin et tirant sur le vulgaire malgré ça simplicité .Elle avait travaillé des longues heures sur ses cheveux maintenant blonds , les blondes sont magnifiques avaient dit Royce en reluquant une jeune femme en pleine rue .Elle avait rien dit, par amour .Un amour qui l'a dégouté, un amour destructeur ._

_Elle avait recouvert ses lèvres d'un rouge à lèvres rouge vif et avait fini avec un léger coup de blush sur ses joues blanches presque translucides . Elle s'était admirée, fière d'elle ._

_« -Magnifique .Avait-elle soufflé en souriant . »_

_Ensuite, d'une attention particulière car elle savait que Royce adorait les talons, elle avait choisi la paire de chaussures parfaite .Après quelques minutes de torture mentale, elle avait prit avec ses mains parfaites, une paire de talons noire et blanche .Bon choix s'était-elle dit en les enfilant ._

_Enfin, elle avait attrapé la robe qu'elle avait choisi avec attention .Une simple robe blanche qui moulait ses formes avantageuses, ses formes souillaient quelques heures plus tard ._

_Un tour sur elle-même, quelques poses avant de courir en-dehors de chez-elle .Elle courrait vers le moment le plus violent et dégradant de sa vie ._

_Son viol ._

Quelques larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux bleutés, un air de dégout sur son visage, voilà comment Rosalie arriva à l'hôpital qui serait spectacle de ses crises, elle en était sûre .Ses nuits seront hantée par le sourire sadique de Royce, son rire glacial, ses mains frôlant son corps, de son cri de jouissance tandis qu'elle hurlait .Elle serait hantée pour le reste de sa misérable vie .

« -Tu es parfaite Rosalie Hale, une petite garce qui est aux services de mes moindres désirs .Cita-t-elle en lâchant un sanglot . »

Cette simple phrase avant de la souiller une nouvelle fois .Un simple ''délicieux'' avant de partir d'une démarche provocante .La laissant à moitié nue, en sang et en larmes au milieu d'une forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas .Un baiser sur la joue, voilà ce qu'il lui avait offert avant de partir .Un baiser qui l'avait brûlé, au plus profond d'elle .

« -Je te déteste Royce .Souffla Rosalie en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler . »

Elle posait ses mains loin d'elle, elle ne voulait pas être touchée, par personne même pas d'elle .Juste un frôlement et elle perdrait pied .Personne ne devait la toucher, absolument personne .

« -Rosalie, calme-toi .Souffla d'un voix douce et mélodieuse l'infirmière qui serrait avec elle jusqu'à son rétablissement .Je me prénomme Katherine James, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi . »

La belle blonde frappa la main que l'infirmière tendait vers elle, un courant violement traversa son corps glacé .Un hurlement franchit ses lèvres vermeilles, des sanglots brisaient le silence .

Un simple grognement l'échappa lorsque le médecin lui enfonça durement une aiguille dans le bras .

Le noir .

Isabella dormait, tout le monde aurait dit cela en la voyant .Or elle était morte, ou plus précisément presque morte .La mort l'enveloppait de ses bras glacés et noirs, elle ne faisait rien pour sans sortir .

Elle s'enfonçait à chaque seconde, à chaque respiration difficile et chaque battement de cœur .Pourquoi vivre ? Pensait-elle tandis que son esprit lui envoyait des images d'Edward souriant et heureux .Son cœur se serrait face à ses images ou plutôt ses flash .Elle l'avait trahi, une nouvelle fois .Elle l'avait trahi en se coupant les veines, en écrivant d'une écriture fluide sa lettre d'adieu, elle l'avait trahi en lâchant un simple adieu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience .

Elle l'avait perdu, elle le savait .Son cœur le savait, il ne battait plus de la même façon .Il battait d'une façon douloureuse et longue, chaque battement lui arracherait une injure mentale .La joie qu'elle ressentait à la simple évocation du prénom du jeune homme n'existait plus, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu ce lien si étrange .

Le lien qu'ils les unissaient .

L'amour d'Edward .

Était-elle amoureuse de lui ? Elle répondrait surement non .Isabella ne savait pas déchiffrer ses sentiments .Elle ne connaissait que la joie et la tristesse, peut-être la colère .Le reste, elle ne préférait pas savoir .

Es-ce de l'amour lorsque son cœur battait un peu plus vite lorsque Edward franchissait la porte ?

Lorsque sa respiration accélérait quand sa peau entrait en contact avec celle du jeune homme ?

Lorsque la simple évocation de son prénom lui donnait une force surnaturelle, l'envie de sortir de son addiction ? Es-ce de l'amour de vouloir s'arracher le cœur lorsque le dégout et la déception se lisaient dans les yeux verts d'Edward ? Es-ce de l'amour de savoir qu'il aimait mettre deux sucre dans son café, se passer la main dans les cheveux lorsqu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, aimer jouer au piano depuis la mort de sa mère, aimer regarder la ville s'endormir avec une tasse de lait dans les mains ?

Je ne l'aime pas pensa Isabella en lâchant un petit cri en sentant quelques chose lui piquer le bras .

« -Désolé Isabella, nous devons te recoudre, je suis désolé .Murmura d'une voix rassurante Esmée en caressant le petit duvet qui recouvrait son crâne . »

Une note de musique se fit entendre dans la salle, un simple ''je t'en prie'' de la part d'Esmée qui sortit quelques instants plus tard .River flows in You comprit Isabella en l'a remerciant mentalement .

Lors d'une nuit où ses souvenirs venaient la hanter, elle avait confié à l'infirmière que s'était sa musique préférée .

_« -Pourquoi ? Avait demandé avec attention Esmée ._

_-Edward me la fait connaître quand ma …Renesmée était encore en vie .Il me l'a joué lorsque je n'arrivais pas à dormir .D'une façon tellement douce, parfaite que cette musique est devenu mon hymne ._

_-Hymne de quoi ? _

_-Mon hymne du bonheur .Lâcha Isabella avant de fermer les yeux . »_

Stupide souvenir pensa Isabella en se retenant de pleurer, elle ne pleurait pas ! Elle se l'était promis lorsque son sang s'échappait lentement de son corps, lorsque la vie la quittait peu à peu .Je verrais bientôt Renesmée s'était-elle en souriant, d'un faible sourire qui manquait d'intensité .

« -Son rythme cardiaque ralentit .Nous la perdons .Annonça d'une voix insensible un médecin . »

Quelqu'un lui avait dit que nous voyons notre vie défiler devant nos yeux lorsque nous mourrions .

Rien .Nada .Le néant .C'est mieux comme ça pensa-t-elle en grimaçant, enfin pensait grimacer car elle ne contrôlait plus son corps .Que verrait-elle ? Elle en train d'embrasser Renesmée, embrassant Edward puis toujours elle en train de s'enfoncer cette putain d'aiguille dans le bras .

Inconsciemment, comme un sorte de reflexe, les premières notes de River flows in you résonnèrent dans l'esprit torturé d'Isabella .Magnifique pensa-t-elle .Le bonheur envahit peu à peu son cœur presque mort, elle revoyait Edward jouait sur le piano de sa mère .

_« -Tu joues quoi ? Demanda avec tendresse Isabella en caressant lentement les cheveux cuivre d'Edward ._

_-River Flows in You ._

_-Connais pas .Répondit-elle en s'affaissant dans le canapé le plus proche . Tu joues merveilleusement bien ._

_-J'ai la plus merveilleuse des muses .Dit Edward en regardant tendrement Isabella qui détourna le regard, gênée . »_

Ce simple souvenir éveilla un nombre incalculable de sentiments dans sa poitrine, de l'affection en passant par la fierté et pour finir de l'amour .

Je crois que je l'aime comprit Isabella .

La dernière note résonna dans son esprit .

Un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage, un bouquet de fleurs dans la main droite et un paquet de gâteaux dans la poche droite de sa veste, voilà comment Emmett entra dans la chambre de son amie .

« -Hep Isab…Commença-t-il avant de rencontrer une paire de yeux bleutés .Oups pensa-t-il . »

La personne qui se trouvait devant lui était tout simplement..parfaite .Parfaite est le mot le plus adéquate . De magnifiques cheveux blonds encadraient un visage au teint porcelaine .L'inquiétude se lisait sur les traits délicats de l'inconnue .Ses lèvres vermeilles bougeaient sans qu'Emmett comprennent ce qu'elles disaient . Il ne cessait pas de reluquer d'une façon grossière les formes voluptueuses de la belle blonde .

« -Finit ? Siffla Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils .

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Attention t'a un peu de bave aux bords des lèvres .Dit d'une voix insensible la jeune femme . »

Emmett toucha, par réflexe, ses lèvres sous le regard moqueur de l'inconnue . Elle s'est foutue de moi pensa avec une certaine honte le jeune homme .

« -Je crois que je vais bien t'aimer .Répondit Emmett en sautant sur le canapé le plus proche .Il lâcha une grimace en sentant quelques ressorts s'enfonçaient dans son derrière .Ton nom c'est quoi ?

-Pas ton problème .

-Je t'adore déjà ! . Moi, c'est Emmett »

Sans réellement le vouloir, Rosalie reluqua le nouveau venue .Elle ne ressentait aucune peur, elle n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu qui s'était avachi sur le canapé noir et puant de sa chambre d'hôpital .Surement ses yeux pensa la belle blonde .Des yeux noirs débordant de gentillesse, ou ses fossettes hésita-t-elle .

Elle regarda avec admiration les petits creux qui se formaient lorsque le dénommée Emmett souriait .

Elle avait toujours voulu avoir des fossettes, elle trouvait tout simplement adorable .

« -Mon prénom c'est Rosalie, Rosalie Hale .Murmura-t-elle sans réellement le vouloir . »

Stupide fossettes jura-t-elle en ignorant le sourire d'Emmett .

« -Edward ! Appela quelques heures plus tard l'infirmière Esmée .Elle est dans la chambre 3 ! Tenez, entrez doucement, je n'ai pas le droit de donner la clé mais je sais que vous pouvez l'aider . »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sans réellement sans rendre compte, Edward était dans une chambre d'une blancheur inquiétante .Tout était blanc, en passant par la lampe et les draps d'Isabella .Cette dernière dormait, ses paupières étaient closes tandis que ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouverte .Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque respiration, sa blancheur inquiétait le jeune homme qui se rapprocha lentement de la brunette qui dormait profondément .

« Isabella Swan .Commença Edward en caressant d'une lenteur exagérée le bras neigeux de la jeune femme .Si tu étais réveillée, tu m'aurais fait taire avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit mais là j'en profite que tu sois endormie et surement dans, je l'espère, des rêves fabuleux .Je vais te dire pourquoi je t'aime .Idiot non ? Tu me pourris la vie, me fait pleurer, me fait angoisser mais j'imagine pas ma vie sans toi .Ou plus précisément ton duvet brun qui recouvre ton crâne, tes lèvres fines vermeilles, ton teint blanc presque translucide, tes crises de colère, tes cris ou ta voix . J'aime ta personne, pas seulement quelques détails, je t'aime en entier .Avec tes défauts et tes qualités, certes inexistantes .Je t'aime Isabella Swan et jamais je ne te laisserait .Je te promet ! . »

Dans l'esprit brumeux d'Isabella, son hymne au bonheur débuta .Une magnifique chanson pour une magnifique déclaration .

« -Monsieur, monsieur .Appela un infirmier en secouant doucement le corps musclé d'Emmett .

-Mhhhh !

-Les visites sont terminées, vous devez rentrer chez vous .

-Ouaip, heu….ok, juste deux secondes . Dit, encore endormi, le jeune homme . »

Il attrapa un morceau de papier, un stylo en mauvais état et commença à écrire un petit mot pour la belle blonde qui dormait .

« -Finit ! Annonça doucement Emmett en sortant rapidement de la chambre, faisant tout pour ne pas réveiller Rosalie . »

_Pour Rosalie,_

_Je doit partir mais compte sur moi pour revenir demain .Garde le bouquet, cadeau de la part du magnifique beau brun qui est venu de rendre, sans le vouloir, visite ._

_Laisse-moi des gâteaux,_

_Emmett ._


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le début de votre petit cadeau pour Noel .Le cadeau est une suite d'OS montrant le viol de Rosalie, un Noel dans le passé ( Edward et Isabella étaient ensemble ) et une journée Alice/Jasper lorsqu'ils étaient toujours un couple .

J'espère que ce petit cadeau surprise vous plaira !

_00000000000000000000000000000000_

_« -Où on va ? Demanda Rosalie en voyant Royce partir vers un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas ._

_-Nulle part ma belle Rosalie .J'ai une cabane près d'ici et je trouvais ça romantique de t'y inviter ._

_-Je ne suis pas…Répondit la jeune femme en fixant avec incertitude le petit chemin . _

_-Nous pouvons …._

_-Non ! C'est bon . »_

_Aujourd'hui, elle avait dit qu'elle serait courageuse .Une femme ._

Son cœur se brisait à chaque seconde qui passait .La douleur s'infiltrait dans ses veines .

Elle ne ressentait plus que le dégout, la haine .

Elle se détestait d'avoir cru au mensonge de Royce, d'avoir été autant naïve .

Quoi qu'il arrive,

Elle était salie .

_« -Royce ! Nous sommes perdus !_

_-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Rosalie, avance ._

_-Non ! Refusa violemment la jeune femme en voyant Royce s'enfoncer dans la foret . _

_-Viens !_

_-Non ! Lâche-moi Royce . _

_-Tu es à moi Rosalie Hale . »_

Elle renversa plusieurs chaises et les nombreuses fleurs d'Emmett avant d'arriver dans la salle de bain .

Elle voulait se laver, se purifier .Elle avait été salie par un flirt, un simple petit béguin .

Elle tomba mollement sur le sol, elle n'avait pas la force de se lever .

Elle respirait avec difficulté, elle se sentait terriblement mal .Elle avait besoin d'air, d'oublier .

_« -Arrête .Supplia Rosalie en sentant Royce embrasser son cou .S'il te plait ._

_-Tais-toi ! Tu n'es qu'une garce à mes services Rosalie Hale ._

_-Royce….. »_

_Une claque violente et humiliante stoppa ses supplications ._

_Elle n'avait qu'une simple et douloureuse option ._

_Elle devait se laisser faire, sentir Royce la touchait sans aucune pudeur ._

_Elle n'avait le droit que de pleurer en silence .Elle n'avait pas peur ._

_Elle était terrifiée, dégoutée, horrifiée ._

_« -Tu es si parfaite Rosalie Hale . Murmura une nouvelle fois Royce en jouant avec la poitrine voluptueuse de la jeune femme . Tu es à moi . »_

_Elle écoutât Royce soupirer de plaisir lorsqu'il malaxa sa poitrine parfaite ._

_Elle ne voyait que le haut de sa tête ._

_Elle en était heureuse .Elle ne verrait pas son sourire pervers, son excitation ._

_Elle entendait que ses éloges sur sa perfection ._

_« -Je vais te faire jouir ma belle Rosalie .Je te le promet . »_

_A cette instant, elle perdit pied ._

_Elle était complètement déconnecté de la réalité . _

_Elle ferma les yeux et attendit ._

_Elle entendait Royce lâchait d'innombrables grognements, cris . _

_Elle pouvait entendre le plaisir dans ses grognements_

_Lorsqu'il aperçu ses sous-vêtements ._

_« -Tu es prête ? » Souffla le jeune homme en enlevant son pantalon ._

_Il prit naturellement son temps ._

_Il embrassa le ventre découvert de la jeune femme, , joua avec sa culotte en dentelle .Lentement ._

_Sans prévenir, il entra en elle .Rosalie lâcha un hurlement de douleur ._

_Il fut accompagné d'un grognement de bonheur ._

_« -Un deuxième round ? » Demanda Royce à bout de souffle .Rosalie lâcha un soupir de dégout ._

_Il prit cela pour un accord ._

_Il lâcha un petit rire avant de jouer de nouveau avec son corps ._

_Quant à elle, elle attendait que sa torture cesse ._

_Elle ferma les yeux en entendant le doux murmure de Royce : « -Tu es une déesse . »_

_De longues heures passèrent, de longues heures où Royce s'amusa avec la jeune femme ._

_Il savait qu'il avait brisé son âme ._

_Mais il s'en moquait, il avait pu profiter du corps parfait de Rosalie Hale ._

_D'un simple mouvement, il remit son pantalon .Il prit son pull et s'en alla .Laissant Rosalie en larmes ._

Elle lâcha d'innombrables plaintes pendant que son cœur se brisait une nouvelle fois .

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir un jeune homme .Il regardait Rosalie avec effroi .

Ses longues mains douces et froides se placèrent sur les joues détruites de la Rosalie Hale .

Il pouvait lire la douleur dans ses yeux .Il pouvait voir son âme .

« -Calme-toi ! » Ordonna-t-il en caressant lentement les longues boucles blondes de Rosalie .

Elle le frappa lorsqu'il essaya de la soulever .

Elle voulait rester dans la salle de bain .Elle préférait souffrir ici sans personnes à ces côtés .

Il ignora les coups de la belle blonde et la porta jusqu'au lit .

Il ignora aussi ses cris .

Il se concentra plutôt à calmer la jeune femme .

Il voulait calmer son corps, ses cris, son âme .

«-Regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en capturant le regard terrifié de Rosalie .Je te protégerais toujours Rosalie Hale . »


End file.
